Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for obtaining an ideal noise-free image surface by performing a least-squares fitting process while using a parametric curved surface. According to this technique, a method called “kernel regression” is used. With this method, it is possible to extract shapes and edges in an input image with a higher level of precision than when an ordinary linear filtering method is used.